


Good Gift

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought it was a good gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/gifts).



> Date Written: 31 December 2011  
> Word Count: 142  
> Written for: [](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**highlander_ii**](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: [A drabble-like-thing for Alex/Fin from SVU that doesn't involve schmoop or marriage](http://ariestess.dreamwidth.org/1708674.html?thread=3796354#cmt3796354).  
> Summary: He thought it was a good gift.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: No spoilers and no standard warnings apply.  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3… anyone else has to ask first  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: “Law & Order: Special Victims Unit,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of Wolf Films, Universal Network Television, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit,” Wolf Films, Universal Network Television, NBC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: Yeah, I'm not exactly sure where this came from. And I actually wrote and rejected almost the exact same number of words for being just too damned angsty and fucked up for a Christmas story. I'm happier with this. Even if this pairing still makes me look sideways at it.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always coming through in the end.
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, which means all mistakes are mine and I reserve the right to futz with this down the line when I get a beta.

He thought it was a good gift. A case of her favorite wine from that fancy winery out in California. Yes, it was more than a little out of his intended price range, but this was the first Christmas they'd shared since he and Alex started dating. And wasn't Christmas the time to go all out for gifts? Her eyes lit up when she opened the gift.

She'd immediately put a bottle in the wine fridge, promising him they'd share it once it had chilled properly. And then she pressed a kiss to his lips in thanks. And later, after the wine had chilled, he'd made a toast and tipped back his glass. This bottle was even better than what he'd tasted of the vintage in the past. This time he was the one kissing her.

It was definitely a good gift.


End file.
